<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Derailing by water_bby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291920">Derailing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby'>water_bby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fix-It of Sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the screaming starts, Sigyn and Thor agree they need Loki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (The Bifrost Incident), Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident), Sigyn &amp; Thor (The Bifrost Incident)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Derailing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/gifts">100indecisions</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bifrost’s twisting colors throw strange shadows over Thor and Sigyn and the blood-strewn engine room. Sigyn tries to free Kvasir, and Thor attempts to find a switch that will stop everything, but to no avail.</p><p>Sigyn and Thor stare at one another as screams echo up from the rest of the train.</p><p>“I’ll bring Loki,” Thor says. “Maybe she will have an answer.”</p><p>Sigyn nods tightly. As he leaves, she turns to make an inventory of what is available in the locomotive. Sigyn’s gifts lie elsewhere, but she spent enough years with an Asgardian engineer to recognize that anything may be of use to Loki in turning whatever this is that is swallowing the train and the cream of Asgardian society.</p><p>In an otherwise empty car, Thor finds Loki heading to the front of the train. “Come on, Loki. Sigyn’s waiting,” Thor cries, turning back himself. He pauses for a moment at the next door, eyes meeting Loki’s. “There are two more cars we’ll have to fight our way through. Are you in shape for it?”</p><p>Loki nods sharply. It reminds Thor of Sigyn’s tight acceptance. He has known that they were paired, but seeing this little sign makes it real.</p><p>When they make it back to the engine, Thor, Loki, and Sigyn stare at one another.</p><p>“What can we possibly do?” Thor asks.</p><p>“How do we stop the train?” Sigyn asks, wrapping her wife in her arms.</p><p>“Send it back to where it came,” Loki answers.</p><p>They stand, silent.</p><p>“How?” Thor asks.</p><p>“Can we derail it?” Sigyn adds.</p><p>Loki nods, moving toward the stack of materials Sigyn has collected. “Thor, find the emergency suits. They should be in a closet near here. Sigyn, come hold this for me.”</p><p>When Thor returns, they slip the suits on, Sigyn helping Loki while she stares off into space, her mind considering plans for destroying the tracks.</p><p>Neither Thor nor Sigyn understands what Loki does. But as they drift away, the tracks and the train rush by as if a giant winch is reeling the entire system back onto a spool.</p><p>Space returns to black around them, and they all sigh in relief. They drift, Sigyn and Thor both holding on to Loki, waiting for a ship to find them.</p><p>When a ship does appear, Loki hums in curiosity. “I don’t recognize the style. Thor, can you see what it’s named?”</p><p>“I think it says Aurora.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>